Girls Next Door LeMon SeRies
by Kag-Inuss
Summary: Two very sexy ladies moved next door. On helping there stay more welcome he gets to know them very well. One late night, Inuyasha sneaks outside to hear moaning coming from both ladies. One Look & His fantasy comes true. Best Lemon Ever You won't be sorry
1. Girls Next Door

_I own this story with full right, but for the sexy characters I do not._

_The Girls Next Door_

_Author's Note: Mmm hello fan fiction. I haven't updated in a while but this is going to be a shock, especially to all of my fans. I have created Fan Fictions most Lemony, Sexy, & Unbelievably hot Lemon story to ever grace Fan Fictions pages of stories. Please Read. And I Promise you will not be disappointed._

_Oh & One More Thing . . . Your free to touch yourself, because with this story, you won't be able to restrain from touching your body. Full Warning XD_

_Kag Inuss_

_Summary_

_A Man but of only little time in just moving into his new home. Wanting to be a good neighbor, Inuyasha decides to help two very sexy and appealing ladies with there apartment while laying back and enjoying there company. One late night, to his surprise he finds them on each other in sweet love and hopes for one day to help them. When that day comes, his life is turned into a sexual fantasy he will never want to come out of._

Modern living has advantages and disadvantages, and sometimes, one gets abit of spice from the aforementioned advantages. The crowding of houses close enough to touch created town homes and condos, and some advantages. I live ina townhouse and the neighbor's across the walkway moved out recently, and I was hoping that someone interesting would move in.

I didn't have to wait too long, as a week later, Sango and her friend, Kagome moved place is a small two bedroom, two bath mirror image of my own, and on the Saturday they moved in, I said hello and gave them a hand moving a few of the larger items in. Sunday, Sango knocked on the door and asked if she could borrow a screwdriver. I gave her several tools and went about my errands for the day, noticing that the girls were making good headway in getting their new home straightened out. It was late afternoon when I returned home from the store, and Sango again knocked, returning my tools. We chatted for a while, and I asked how things were going. Kagome came out, wiping sweat from her face and said that they still needed to finish filling a waterbed. I offered to cook them steaks for dinner, at my place, and treat them to a well deserved break. They hesitated for all of one second and agreed. I asked if six o'clock would be alright, figuring they would want to clean up. Agreement and smiles, and we parted until dinner.

Dinner went fine, and I put on a good, but simple, meal of steaks, corn, and salad for the girls. I was delighted, as they were both good company for a single guy, both very attractive, and, I hoped, both unattached. Conversation at dinner centered around where good restaurants, stores, and such were in this part of town, and humorous horror stories of previous moves we'd all made. After dinner, we talked a while longer, then ambled across the walkway to make sure that the waterbed didn't overfill, and to fumble about until I excused myself to clean up the dinner dishes.

I didn't want to overstay my welcome, and they had plenty to do yet. Later that night, Kagome waved "goodnight" to me through the front window, and I smiled and waved back. Things seemed like they were going to be very pleasant around here! The week went slowly, and I found myself eagerly rushing home, so that I could spend some more time with these lovely ladies. That weekend, they both went out shopping, and I ended up playing baseball with friends. Then we saw little of each other for the next week, except for the morning rush out the door.

I'd had to work late several nights that week to get out a project, so I came home to see their place dark. Friday night I left work early, intending to be home when Sango and Kagome arrived, and perhaps invite them to dinner again. This time, I wanted it to be more relaxed and unhurried. As luck would have it, traffic delayed me, and I arrived home about seven, just in time to see the girls leaving with two other guys in a BMW. Something about the best laid plans of mice and men... Of the two of them, it was hard to decide which I liked better. Sango seemed to be a bit tomboy-ish, but she also had the fuller figure. Sango is a pretty brunette, about five seven, blue eyes, about 120, and a pair of breasts that seem to beg to be touched. She keeps her hair over her shoulders, and her lips appear to curve up at the edges, giving her a very seductive smile.

Kagome is smaller, about five four, slim, and petite. A natural blonde, with small,"pert" tits that don't need a bra, blue eyes, and legs that look delicious in shorts. Both girls have behinds that are nicely shaped. Sango is older,about 28, and Kagome is 19, which I learned when pouring the wine during our dinner together.

Saturday, I had a flying lesson, and left very early. I returned about four that afternoon, noticing that the drapes across the walkway were open and the TV was on. Minutes after I had arrived, there was a knock at the front door. I opened it and saw Kagome standing there, wearing an exercise outfit, which was clinging tightly to her slim form. She was returning a hammer that Sango had borrowed earlier and forgotten to return. I asked if they would be free for dinner, but Kagome, thanking me all the same, said they had plans for the evening. I smiled and said "some-other-time-perhaps" and she smiled,saying "maybe-Sunday-let-me-talk-to-Sango".

That night I stayed in, watching an old movie on the tube. About ten o'clock I decided that I might as well turn in. Then I noticed I'd forgotten to mail my bills, so off to the mailbox I went. It was a pleasant summer night, so I walked down to the mailbox and strolled slowly back to the house, taking my time to just enjoy the evening. As I walked up the dark walkway by Sango and Kagome's place, I heard hushed voices and saw a dim light through the wooden fence.

I slowed, and peered between two boards that had warped apart over eyes must have been as wide as saucers as I looked into their back yard. In the master bedroom, a full size glass door faces the fence, and I could see them both in bed, the dim light of several candles illuminating their the glass, I could see Kagome on the bed, completely naked, with her arms and legs in a spread-eagle position. Sango was kneeling next to her, dressed in a garter-belt, stockings, and a corset, with her breasts over the top of the cups.

Sango was running her hands over Kagome's body, lightly teasing her. Sango held a feather in one hand, occasionally drawing it ever so lightly across her blonde friend's nipples or abdomen, making her toss her head. I stood spellbound, watching them play and caress. Kagome would reach up and caress Sango's ass with her hand, only to have Sango firmly slap her hand and move away. I watched for about ten minutes, the bulge in my pants demanding attention desperately. I decided that I should go home, take a deep breath (or a cold shower) and perhaps return later to see if they were still going at it. Inside my own house, I wondered if they were lesbians, or perhaps bisexual, as I had seen them going out the night before. It was about midnight when I quietly returned to the fence. Kagome was still spread-eagled on the bed, but now Sango had removed her corset. My eyes were better adjusted to the dim lighting, and I could see Kagome's large, dark, nipples contrasting with her fair skin. Sango's nipples seemed darker and fuller too. Sango was using a small dildo on Kagome's pussy, and Kagome seemed to be near to orgasm by her frantic head tossing. Sango stopped and Kagome seemed to beg her to continue but I couldn't hear her words. Sango sat near her, touching her several places, except for her pussy or tits. Then I saw why Kagome had stayed in her position so long. She was tied to the bed with a white cord around her wrists and feet. In the dim light, the cord blended with her fair skin and the sheets. Sango started to do something that almost made me come in my pants as I stood and watched. She reached between her own legs and fingered herself, then she ran her fingers over Kagome's cheeks. She did this several times, spreading her own juices on the blonde's face. Everywhere. She did her forehead, nose, lips and chin. Kagome licked at the fingers, but Sango wouldn't let her, waiting until she calmed down first.

Sango then took the dildo from Kagome's pussy,and sucked it, running her tongue all around the ersatz cock in front of her friend's face. Then she returned it to Kagome's cunt, working it back and forth before withdrawing it again. Now she rubbed it over the blonde's small tits,coating her nipples with her own creamy juices. I glanced around, realizing that I might get into trouble "peeking" like this, but I couldn't pry myself away. The sight of these two beautiful women loving each other was too much for me to pass up.

Sango kept repeating this for a long time, until, at last, she leaned over, placing her head between Kagome's spread thighs. Kagome erupted in a noisy orgasm, panting loudly enough that I could hear her clearly. I looked around again, then back to them. Kagome was straining at her bonds, writhing like a snake under Sango's assault. Seconds later, Kagome lay sweating and panting on the bed, as Sango untied her wrists and ankles. They held each other then, kissing and stroking each other softly.

I returned home, trying to figure out how best to approach either of themas a sexual partner, with the idea of joining their fun. I lay in bed, tossing and turning for another hour. It was nearly three am when I got up and dressed,and walked over to the fence once again. I thought they'd be asleep, but I was wrong. This time, Sango lay on her back, while Kagome rapidly and repeatedly plunged the dildo into her wide-spread cunt. Just as Sango started to come,Kagome removed the dildo and buried her face between Michelle's legs, riding her bucking form until she collapsed in a panting heap. Kagome crawled up and held the bigger girl, kissing her and stroking her head. I again returned home,and this time, I played a game of "beat the bishop" to satisfy the tremendous urges they'd aroused.

Sunday, I smiled and chatted with Kagome as she swept the front step off,and asked her what she'd done to her wrists, as they were both a bit bruised.I knew, of course, the cause, but wondered how she would cover it up."I must've done that moving stuff." she said quietly. Kagome wore her shorts and exercise outfit, and I realized how little it really covered her. Sango came out, headed for the store, and I brought up dinner again.

"That's a nice idea." She said. "But it's OUR turn to treat you."

I insisted that they needn't go to the bother, but Sango insisted, saying that dinner would be a six, and that this time, we could all go for a swim in the pool before hand. I agreed, if for no other reason, than to see them in sexy swim suits.

At five, I knocked on their door, and Sango answered, wearing a dynamite swimsuit that revealed more than it hid. I wore a pair of short trunks, and we looked each other over.

"Oh my gawd! I've died and gone to heaven!" I said, after whistling at her choice of swimwear.

Sango laughed, "Wait 'til you see what Kagome's wearing." She said as she motioned me inside.

I entered, laying my towel over the back of a chair.

"Want anything to drink?" Sango asked. I declined, but she went to the kitchen to retrieve her wine glass.

"Ta-Daaaa!" Kagome said, appearing from her bedroom. Kagome's suit was almost truly indecent, and I could feel my prick begin to bulge right away. Kagome's suit top was no more than two small circles of fabric that covered her nipples, just barely, and were held in place by very, very thin strings. The bottoms were high, French-cut, leaving the sides of her thighs exposed, and most of her lovely bottom. The fabric dove down between her legs at a severe angle, covering only about 1/2 of the area normally covered by her pubic hair.

She'd shaved, that was obvious.

As she modeled, I realized that the suit bottom must be only about a half-inch above the top of her slit. Looking at this took much less time than to explain it. In comic response, I clutched at my heart, feigning cardiac arrest. Sango laughed again, but Kagome looked at me a bit exasperated.

"I'd hoped you'd have grabbed something else!" She said sternly.

"Will these suits be okay?" Sango asked.

"Okay for who?" I retorted. "I love 'em! But some old biddy is likely to get her nose out of joint."

"Well, I guess we don't go swimming then." Kagome said dejectedly.

"Why not?" I asked. "Who cares what they think?"

We went over to the pool, towels draped over our shoulders, and found to our surprise that it was empty of people. I was glad for the cool water, as it took care of a swelling problem for me. The girls were both excellent swimmers and I wisely gave up early, rather than wear myself out. We returned to the house and Sango offered some more wine. This time I accepted. They were cooking a small turkey, and it wasn't done, so we sat in the living room to talk. Our suits were still damp, and I put my towel down on the sofa.

Sango sat at one end of the sofa, with Jackie in a chair closest to me at the other talked for a while about people's attitudes towards nudity and how silly most of them were. After a short while, it began to get chilly, and Kagome got up and closed the drapes.

"This suit is giving me the chills." She said.

"Mine too." Sango echoed. "How about you?" She asked me. "Want me to toss yours into the dryer with ours?"

It was a loaded question, as I could have gone not twenty feet to my own place to change.

"Sure." I said, thinking that I'd be wearing a towel for a while.

"Great!" Kagome said, and she dropped her bikini top into my lap. I stared at the damp fabric in my hands for a few seconds, as she came around in front of me and slid out the rest of her suit. Now I gawked at her naked ass as she turned around towards me. Kagome was indeed a natural blonde, and she'd shaved most of her pubic hair off to wear the suit. Only a small "V" was left just above the top of her cleft.

"C'mon, get 'em off!" She chuckled.

Sango was now standing and removing her suit. I stood, handing Kagome her top back, and, a bit dazed, began unfastening my trunks. Sango slipped out of her suit and walked over to Kagome, her breasts swaying and bouncing. I got the suit untied, and slid it down and off my feet, knowing that both girls were looking at my cold-shriveled cock.

"I'll dump these in the dryer." Kagome said and quickly bounded off down the hall. Sango handed me a glass of wine and moved closer. As she did, I felt a warm flow of blood into a specific portion of my anatomy. Sango's nipples were hard and crinkled from the dampness of her own suit.

"Poor fellas look cold." I said, looking at her nipples. Sango didn't say anything, but she put her hand on the back of my head and guided me to her cool nipples. As my warm tongue washed them in warmth, Sango sighed, stiffening at my touch. I moved from one to the other, and sucked them both, gently bitingher erect nipples.

Sango stepped away when we heard Jackie returning, and she came into the room like a carefree spirit.

"Now what should we talk about?" Kagome asked. Sango and I looked at each other and broke up laughing. Sango moved over and stood next to Kagome,cupping Kagome's right breast.

"Doesn't she have the loveliest nipples you've ever seen?" Sango asked.

I nodded. Kagome's nipples were very large for so small of a breast, and avery dark rosy-brown for someone so fair skinned. Sango bent down and licked Kagome's nipple, making Kagome sigh. I moved over and took her left breast,and together we sucked on them both.

Kagome shoved her chest out and held onto both our heads as we sucked her tits. I ran my hand down her back, Sango going down the front. Our fingers met over Jackie's damp pussy, and together we probed her entrance. Kagome's hips swayed and she moaned softly.

"Wait a second." Sango said, and she came around in front of Kagome and motioned me aside. Sango knelt down and licked my now stiffening cock, then she took it completely into her mouth. Her hot mouth against the coldness ofmy flesh immediately brought me to arousal. Sango sucked on my cock, making it larger with each stroke until I was fully hard. Even then, my cock slid down into her throat, her nose resting against my stomach. Kagome knelt too,and took over for Sango.

Kagome didn't go down as far, but her tongue was very good. Sango stood and kissed me, my hands automatically finding her bigger breasts and squeezing them softly. We moaned into each other's mouths.

Sango rubbed her pussy against my thigh, and Kagome's mouth on my cock was moving quickly, wetting me with her saliva. My hands slid down Sango's sensual curves and she made room for me to slip my hand between her thighs. My hand found Kagome's, already pumping in and out of Sango's sopping cunt.

Aroused, I slipped my fingers in with hers and Sango gasped. Kagome licked my balls, breathing hot air against them,driving me crazy with desire. Sango and I kissed again, and this time I spread some of her juices on her nipple, then licked it away."Ohh, yes!" Sango whispered.

Recalling my previous adventures watching them, I again slid my fingers between Sango's thighs, working in and out of her sopping wet pussy. This time, as I withdrew my fingers, Sango looked down. Kagome was still sucking my cock, and I spread Sango's wetness across Kagome's cheek. Sango just hissed in my ear, her tongue darting around my ear and her tits pressed hard against my arm. Her body writhed and undulated like a snake against me."Yesssssss." Sango hissed. "Cum in her mouth!"

That was unexpected, and with the two of them so hot, I couldn't resist sperm gushed forth into Jackie's mouth a second later, and it felt like I hadn't come in ages. I looked down, and Kagome was rubbing my cock all over her face, even as cum still spurted across her lips and cheeks. Her cum coated tongue licked my cock, and then she sat up, rubbing it across her nipples."Hmmmm." Kagome moaned.

Sango knelt and kissed her gooey face, then licked up a thick gob of cum from her chin. The girls kissed fiercely, and their lusty activities kept me hard. Sango began to suck my cock, while Kagome nursed on her rightt it, sucking her nipple and rubbing my cum on her tit. Kagome's hand found Sango's pussy and soon, Sango was moaning around my cock. Sango was frantically sucking my cock, getting closer to her own orgasm each second. Her moans were exciting me greatly, as was watching Kagome's tight ass moving back and forth. Kagome lifted her mouth from Sango's nipple.

"She wants you to cum in her mouth too!" She moaned, then returned to sucking her friend's tits.

Sango began massaging my balls with her hands, cupping them and warming them with her saliva. I groaned, feeling my cum building up inside. Kagome's fingers were pounding Sango's cunt now, making all of us sway. Sango was moaning, her face contorting in the beginning of her orgasm. Just as she moaned around my cock, my hips, barely restrained, surged forward, and again I came,spurting thick cum into Sango's eager mouth. Sango, just Cumming on herself,moaned around my cock each time I spurted. Still shaking and fucking Kagome's hand, she grabbed the blonde's head and kissed her, her mouth still full of my hot cum.

Kagome kissed back, and the two of them began to lick each others' faces,making each other's faces wet with saliva and cum. No sooner had I regained my breath, than Kagome was sitting on Sango's face, rubbing her juicy cunt hard against Sango's mouth. I knelt next to them both, pulling on Kagome's large nipples, licking and whispering into her ear.

"Cum on her face!" I breathed into her ear hotly. "Soak her face!"

Kagome stiffened and groaned, shaking, then moaning loudly. I pinched her stiff nipples again and again, and she was practically jumping up and down on Sango's face. Kagome collapsed in a heap on top of Sango, but Sango was obviously ready for more. Kagome rolled off and panted on the floor, her breasts glistening from sweat that now covered us all. Gone was the earlier chill that had us removing our clothes, replaced with a burning passion.

Sango started to get up and I positioned myself on my back, pulling her sweet ass over my face. I wanted to taste her fragrant pussy myself, and she lowered her musky twat down onto my eager tongue. Sango's cunt was delicious and sweet, flowing like a river into my mouth. I licked and sucked her clit,and she shuddered each time. I kept tonguing around her entrance, then down between there and her anus, rimming her nether hole lightly. Sango was panting "Oh God" over and over as I kept her near the edge, her cunt soaking my face with her cream. Kagome crawled over and began to lick at Sango's anus and her opening, and together we brought her off long and hard, with Sango crying out and thrashing against us. As Sango relaxed, Kagome kissed me long and deep. I could taste the salty remnants of my own cum on her lips, and she licked Sango's cream from my face as though it were nectar.

Kagome was the first to sit on my cock, taking it easily into her sopped cunt. Kagome moved up and down slowly at first, letting all eight inches slide fully into her, then rising up slowly, she slammed down again. Kagome, after a few minutes, was practically jumping up and down on my cock, and Sango was sucking her nipple, pinching the other. I reached up and began pinching both of Sango's nipples, rolling the erect buds between my thumb and forefingers.

"I have a fantasy." I said harshly. Sango told me to go on, Kagome was still humping my shaft furiously.

"I want you to eat my cum from her cunt." I told Sango.

Kagome, hearing that, groaned and seconds later was Cumming like crazy on my cock. I grabbed her ass and fucked her with long, hard strokes, impaling her little form on my cock.

"Ungh! Yes! Cum! Fuck! Cum! Cumminnnnggg!" Kagome cried.

Kagome slowed and fell against me, panting and covering us both with sweat.I felt Sango's hand slide up my balls, cock and Sango's ass, then saw her lick her fingers.

"I think Kagome oughta eat your cum from my cunt." Sango said softly,then she kissed Kagome tenderly.

"That way, you can suck her pussy while she's cleaning me with her tongue."

I agreed, and Sango knelt on all fours, letting Kagome lay under us. AsI began, Kagome kept pulling my cock out to suck it, and to suck Sango's dripping wet pussy. Then she put me back inside her and licked my balls as we fucked. Sango's pussy was so slick and wet, I almost couldn't feel anything and worried about being able to cum again. Kagome ran her hands all over us both, her fingers gently exploring my asshole and rubbing Sango's clit.

"Make him cum a lot Sango!" Kagome urged. "Make him fill you with his hot cum! I want him to cum and cum and cum in you!"

That urging stiffened my cock and Sango felt it. She slammed back against me, her ass rippling and her tits bouncing. I grabbed her hips and began topound her sopping cunt with everything I had, wanting to cum a lot for both of these lusty ladies.

Sango thrust back roughly, and Kagome sucked Sango's clit. Sango was floating on a cloud of passion, moaning and panting.

"Fuck me!" She moaned. "Cum! Fill me with your Inuyasha! Cum all over the place!"

Again, her lusty words stiffened my cock and I tried to bury my cock and even my balls in her sopping cunt.

"Give it to meeee!" Michelle moaned. "Soak my cunt with your cum Inuyasha!"

Kagome gently slid her finger up my asshole, and I felt the beginning of a huge orgasm approaching. Kagome's finger was wet, with her own saliva, cunt juice or with Sango's cunt juice, and she fucked my ass, working her finger around and massaging my prostate.

"Cum a lot!" Kagome said, slightly muffled from below. "Fill her cunt with your delicious hot cum! Let me drink your cum!"

I shot off, spewing what seemed like gallons of cum into Sango. Our bodies rammed together, and my cock pulsed over and over, sending streams of thick cum into her hot cunt. Sango came too, her pussy spasming and sucking every drop from me.

Kagome's finger was still moving, slowly, in my anus, andI pulled out, spurting the last, milky white cum against Sango's cunt-lips.

"Ohhh!" Kagome moaned, then raised her head, licking my juice from Sango'ssopped cunt. Her finger slid out of my butt, and I pressed Sango's hipsdown onto Kagome's face. Kagome moaned and slurped, her whole body moving asif she wanted to crawl inside of Sango. Sango, gasped and began to cumall over again, this time, I cupped her tits and held her, nibbling on the backof her neck. Kagome continued to moan underneath her, and Sango's hips rockedback and forth, shuddering with orgasms.

Finally, cried out and rolled off, laying on the floor and curlingup, still shaking and spasming. I looked down at Kagome, and her face was a wetgooey mess. She was wiping our juices off and licking them from her fingers.I smiled and she sat up, looking at Sango.

"You...dear..." Sango panted, "are...an absolute mess. But thank you!"

We all rested, holding each other. Kagome turned the turkey dinner down toa low heat, and then suggested that we shower before dinner. After our shower,we feasted on slightly dry, overdone, turkey, but it was the best meal I'd hadin a long, long time.

____x____

_Well Then, Wasn't that pleasant? Hmm? XD Hot Wasn't It? For all of you horny reader's. . . . ~Smiles Seductively~ _

_Please don't hesitate to touch yourselves. Pleasure is Such a Bliss._

_Want More? Review._


	2. Poem Of Passion

_I do not own Inuyasha, but this poem of sexual desire._

_Girls Next Door_

_Author's Note: Hey Reader's this is just a very sexual poem I a made until I am ready to post the next chapter. If you like it, please review and tell me what you think._

_Kag Inuss XD_

Breathing deeply, I close my eyesand let my body waken,Lying quietly, I feel myself tremble,contemplating of what will come, I feelthe warm wetness of a mouth nestling in the hollow of my throat --Softly and sensuously nuzzling, breath, like butterfly wings,brushes my neck;lips, not quite touching --hovering, hesitating ... gone.I will my eyes shut,to let my body learn to see, to sense, to be aware.I'm conscious of a nearness;and a hand smoothes my breastlingering at the nipple,kneading and circling;then to the other flesh responds as a light currentcourses through my skin -- and the tongue, hot and hard, probesthe rise of my belly and returnsagain to my breasts,sucking, pulling them erect!That tongue, its mouth hungry man feasting on my flesh, probes lowerHot and moist, it touches the edges andflings me into an abyss of wetness washes over me,swirling and around, like a whirlpoolreaching to suck me into its center. I must not resist, must let myself bedrawn into an inevitable teasing preludeto an orgasmic concerto.I lie here: open, willing, waiting, desiring, demanding!Impatience makes my need sharper,more ! PLEASE!... and the tongue slowly descendsLips wrap around my shrieking centergently encouraging my fierce spasmsof delight --- drawing out all inhibitions and exiling themto another fast becomes sensualtorture -- as it's meant to be,Teasing, tempting, tantalizing --until I'm ready to screammy need! Ready to force the culmination my body insists must come!I catch my breath and breathe raggedly,Lips move again to my breastsand my neck and my slick thighs open, wanting --yet not wanting -- an end,I feel your firmness, your velvet hardness -- your MALENESS against my thighs, pushing gently,teasing me, opening me just enoughto make me want more ... NOW!But you withdraw and I can sense,almost see how close you waitfor me to come beyond need -- to become necessity -- absolute!... and you begin again, slowlyentering, waiting, pushing --not withdrawing -- sliding furtheras I wrap myself around you andcaress you inside faster and harder, not yetwith rhythm -- infinitesimally different and more exciting!I ache and arch -- and the rhythmbegins. We thrust and movetogether, working to consummatethis flesh-oriented work of is nothing left in this time and space but my flesh and my primeval need.I no longer thinkor wonderor desire:I am no more.


	3. The Professor

_I own this story with full right, but for the sexy characters I do not._

_The Girls Next Door_

_Author's Note: Mmm hello fan fiction. I haven't updated in a while but this is going to be a shock, especially to all of my fans. I have created Fan Fictions most Lemony, Sexy, & Unbelievably hot Lemon story to ever grace Fan Fictions pages of stories. Please Read. And I Promise you will not be disappointed._

_**Author's Note II: Oooo hello fan fiction once again. I have a new chapter to add to this beautiful sexy collection of hot lemony bliss with a topping of cumming pleasure. Here we are with a little professor who's a virgin to his sexy student. She's an A student but this fucker gave her a B how dare he. So Miss Little Ayame has to straighten up Dr. Kouga Sikes! Enjoy! Please Review!**  
_

_Oh & One More Thing . . . Your free to touch yourself, because with this story, you won't be able to restrain from touching your body. Full Warning XD_

_Kag Inuss_

_"My Professor_"

I'm a junior in college. I just turned 21, and I'm blond and five feet six inches tall. I'm quite pretty, and I have a tight, round bottom, nicely proportioned legs, and my breasts are firm and ample for my body -- not oversize. I am very good at flirting, and needless to say, I have no trouble attracting men. Most of these men expect that someone who looks and acts the way I do must be a "dumb blond", but they're usually surprised to find out that I have a straight "A" average and that I'm smarter than they are. I find most of them silly and amusing.

I haven't had much trouble getting my good grades, and my instructors have almost all liked me, so I was distressed last semester with Dr. Kouga Sikes, my English professor, a man of about 35 or so. For some reason, he took an intense dislike to me, and although I could tell I was doing better than anyone in the class, he wouldn't give me anything higher than a B on my first two papers. I'm going for a 4.0 average, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let this one man spoil it for me. So after my second paper, I decided to have a talk with him, to see if there was something I could do to improve my grade. I went up to him after class and asked him if I could meet him for a conference. He stiffly and formally agreed, and he suggested that we have our meeting at his home. Our school is small, and this sort of thing is quite common, so I agreed to meet him after dinner that night.

I've had invitations like this from some of my other professors, and most of them seemed to lead to the guy making some sort of pass at me.

But since this professor seemed to dislike me so much, I kind of doubted that this was on his agenda. Nonetheless, I always try to be prepared for any contingency, and I made sure to dress in a sexy manner. I figured it wouldn't hurt my cause, and it probably would help. I wore a pair of shorts, a light, cotton sweater, and a pair of high-heeled shoes. I knew I'd catch his attention -- the shorts were the skimpiest pair I owned and I wasn't wearing a bra.

I showed up at the appointed time that evening. He showed me in without the slightest hint of kindness. His house was clean but a bit disheveled, and it had the look of a bachelor pad, which wasn't surprising, since it was well known around campus that he lived alone.

He led me to a room he called his "study". It was a converted family room with a desk, a few comfortable chairs, and shelf upon shelf of books. He sat down behind his desk, and he indicated a chair off to the side of it. I sat down, crossing my legs in a demure manner, although I was well aware that with my skimpy shorts, even a demure posture was quite revealing. I discussed the papers I had written, and he replied to me in an annoyed, perfunctory manner that my papers were fine. I asked him why, then, did he only give me B's. His disdainful answer was that a B is a perfectly good grade, and I shouldn't complain. I then tried to engage him in a conversation about what he had lectured about in class that day. It actually was a fascinating topic to me, so I didn't have to fake my interest too much. However, but he wasn't moved at all by my animated and excited manner. Hejust kept curtly responding, barely concealing his disdain for me.

I guess I'm spoiled, but my instructors tend to like me and to reward my good schoolwork with good grades. I'm also spoiled by the consistently positive responses I get from men. So I was starting to get annoyed with this pain-in-the-ass professor, who was disappointing me on both counts.

So finally, I just confronted him point blank. "I don't understand," I said. "My papers are quite good by your own admission. I'm quite interested in the topics you discuss in your course, and I'm probably more knowledgeable about them than anyone else in the class. So what have I done to get you so down on me? What do you have against me?"

He was startled by my sudden frankness, but he quickly composed himself and gave me a long, hard stare. After an uncomfortable pause, he sighed and began to speak in a tense, disdainful manner.

"Miss Ayame," he began, "I must say that I have a very hard time believing that you don't know what it is that I'm so 'down on you' about, as you put it."

"But Dr. Sikes," I replied, more politely than he deserved, "I really haven't the slightest idea what I could have done to get you upset at me." Actually, this wasn't true, because, I was starting to get a inkling about what was bothering him.

He gave me an icy look and then responded in a forced, clipped manner.

"Well, Miss Ayame, if indeed you are so out of touch with yourself as to be so totally unaware of your faults, I suppose I have no choice but to enumerate them to you."

I just stared at him coldly, the bastard. If he were almost anybody else, I would have stormed out of there, telling him in no uncertain terms just where he could stick his enumerations. But this time I prudently kept my true feelings to myself -- I wanted my "A".

It must have become apparent to him that I wasn't going to say anything, and he finally started to speak again.

"So Miss Ayame," he said condescendingly, "where shall I begin? Should I start with your flippant, know-it-all attitude? Or perhaps your phony, apple-polishing manner in class would be a better topic to discuss." I silently laughed to myself. He knew damn well that I wasn't an apple-polisher. There were at least 5 other students in his class who stood out that way. And despite my high opinion of myself, I know better than to flaunt my self esteem by acting the know-it-all.

My general demeanor in class is calm and self-assured, and I usually speak politely and quietly, and more often than not in his class, only when I'm called on. So I could tell that something other than what he saying was the real cause of his negative feelings towards me, and more and more, I was starting to see what it was -- and I began to see how to get what I wanted from him.

"Well, Dr. Sikes," I replied calmly. "I must say that I'm very surprised that you could have gotten that impression of me. I really don't think I'm as much of a know-it-all or a sycophant as several other students in your class, and I'm sure you know who they are. So I can only imagine that there's something else about me that must have upset you ..." I gave him a hard look and then continued, "... and I think it's about time you told me."

I knew my arrogant, no-nonsense attitude would get him angry.

Professors aren't accustomed to students who stand up to them -- especially this guy. And furthermore, most students couldn't pull it off like I can. His mouth fell open in shock and he turned bright red -- and then his

anger boiled up out of control, just as I had expected. "Oh you do, Miss Ayame, do you?!" he sputtered with rage. "YOU think I should tell you?! Well ... well, I never ... I never met such a ... a ... disrespectful little ..." His voice trailed off, and he just cleared his throat nastily. I'm sure he wanted to call me a "bitch" or something, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. I just smiled at him, cooly and calmly.

"Well, you want to know what I don't like about you? ... well I'll tell you, Miss Ayame!" he sneered. "You young women are all the same -- every last one of you! You come to class dressed in ... in revealing clothes, and all you do is sit around and ... and entice all the men around you. Don't try to deny it, young lady, I'm on to you, I'm on to you, all right!"

This confirmed my suspicions about what was bothering him: I turned him on -- and he hated me for it.

I raised my eyebrows haughtily and started to act like I was going to protest, but he cut me off with a wave of his hand and went on.

"You ... you young girls all pretend that you don't know what you're doing, but you can't fool me. You know damn well ... yes, damn well, young lady, how you distract and ... and entice the men around you, and how you just wrap them around your little finger. Look at you ... look at that ... that 'outfit' you're wearing, although I'm loath to dignify it with that term. It's more like ... like ... well, I don't know what to call it. But you come here in that ... that thing and expect me not to notice ... not to be affected. Well, I'm on to you and your games, little lady. Yes I am, and you can't entice ME with your mock innocence and your ... your lewd costumes ..."

I had to laugh to myself. The fact that the man was expending so much energy to deny I had any affect on him sexually was only serving to confirm just the opposite. Now that I knew what was bothering him, I also knew how to get him to lighten up on me and give me the "A" I was looking for.

Now, some women might have tried the "sincerity" approach, attempting to reason with him and maybe even to apologize, and then to make an effort to dress and behave more modestly in his class in the future. I could tell that this wouldn't work with him. He'd lighten up on the criticism, but he'd still give me a "B".

His vehemence indicated that he is totally frustrated sexually, and probably still is a virgin. At the same time, he apparently harbors intense sexual desires for his more attractive students. Most likely he was brought up in a very strict, Hard home. Plus, I'm sure his shyness and his lack of social skills have turned off the women he has tried to pursue, and so he probably feels resentment towards all attractive women because of his past rejections.

So, I could see two possible ways to deal with him. One way would be to come on really strong and tell him that the only reason I dress so revealingly in his class is that I've been hoping ever since I first saw him that he'd make a pass at me. I could go on about how much his sensitivity excites me, and what a misunderstood genius he is, and all sorts of crap like that. Then, I'd say I now realize that I misjudged him, and that I never meant to hurt him. I would fall into his arms, "confessing" all my hidden love and desire for him.

I knew that would work, but then he'd fall madly in love with me, and I'd have to keep up the charade until after graduation -- more than two semesters away. Otherwise, since he's tenured and influential at the school, he could make things really difficult for me with some of my other professors. While I knew I was quite capable of this sort of subterfuge, the thought of keeping it up with him for more than a little while was just too distasteful for me.

Fortunately, I knew of a better, less trying and much more enjoyable way to get him to willingly give me my "A". All this went through my mind in just a few seconds as Dr. Sikes continued to fume and rave like a frustrated celibate. I knew that if I wanted my plan to work, I had to put it into action immediately. I suddenly stood up and put my hands on my hips. "," I said, staring him in the eyes. He looked away, and I added firmly, "Look at me! Now!"

My sudden forcefulness took him by surprise and he stopped in mid-sentence, gaping at me.

"That's better," I continued. "Much better. Now Dr. Sikes," I added more calmly, "I think I know what's bothering you."

Another surge of anger went through him. "I would hope you know by now, little lady!" he spat. "For the last 5 minutes I've been telling you in no uncertain terms how ..."

"Shhhhh," I urged like a mother quieting her child. "You're just getting yourself worked up. Now Dr. Sikes, I hear what you've been saying. You've been talking all about flirty, insincere women and all the horrible things they do to men."

He shook his head angrily. "And I suppose you're going to try to convince me that you would never do such a thing," he said sarcastically.

"No, not at all," I said calmly. "I wouldn't think of trying to convince you of that."

"You ... you wouldn't?" he replied, my answer catching him completely off guard. No doubt he expected me to act innocent and to deny his accusations.

"Most assuredly not," I answered. Smiling confidently and looking him right in the eyes, I continued, "I love to flirt and to use my -- let's say 'feminine charms' on men. I'm not ashamed of that in the least -- and in fact, I'm quite proud of my abilities."

He was speechless. After a moment or two of gazing into his nervous, confused eyes, I added, "The only thing is, Dr. Sikes, I'm not being insincere. When I flirt, I don't fool around."

He looked even more confused. "Listen, Miss Ayame.. I'm not sure ... I don't know what you're driving at here, but if you think ..." I cut him off before he could get himself worked up again.

"What I'm driving at, Dr. Sikes ..." I said, pausing for dramatic emphasis as I slowly turned around and bent over, propping myself up by the arms of the chair behind me. Looking over my shoulder at him, I continued, "... is that I really think you'd like to get a look at my ass." As he gaped at me in disbelief, I took one hand and began to slowly massage my bottom through my shorts, "Now ... now Miss Ayame ... I ... would you please ... I mean ..."

He was totally flabbergasted.

"Come on, Dr. Sikes," I cooed in a sultry voice, "we both know how much I've been turning you on since the semester started. Don't fight it. Just let yourself feel how aroused you're getting."

"Now listen, Miss Ayame ...," he said, struggling to keep the upper hand -- but failing. I just acted as if he hadn't said a word. I reached my hand into my elastic waistband and began to play with my butt underneath my shorts.

"I know you've been fantasizing about me. I can tell," I said. "What part of me do you think about when you masturbate, ?"

I saw him look down with embarrassment for a second or two, which told me that my educated guess about him masturbating to fantasies about me was right on the mark. I then knew for sure that I had chosen the correct tactic. I stood more upright and grasped the waistband of my shorts with both hands and pulled them and my panties down to my knees, completely exposing my perfect, round bottom.

"Do you fantasize about my ass?" I taunted as I wiggled my nude butt at him. "Hmmmm?"

He just stared at me, his mouth opening and closing, but no words coming out. I pulled my shorts back up and turned around to face him. I grasped the bottom of my sweater and raised it up, exposing my braless breasts. "Or do you picture my tits when you jack off? Huh, ?"

With one hand I began to massage my breasts as he stared. "I have really hot tits, don't I?" Then I nodded and added, "Uh-huh," with a lewd smile.

I pulled my sweater back down over my breasts, and then I lowered both hands to my crotch. I began to massage my vagina through my shorts. "Or do you dream about my cunt? Huh, Dr. Sikes? Do you wanna see my cunt?"

His demeanor was a combination of dejection, confusion, a little anger, and an increasing amount of sexual arousal. "Look, Miss Ayame," he said almost pleadingly, "please ... would you stop that ..."

I gloated to myself at how quickly I had turned this cold, arrogantasshole into a pleading little boy.

"No, I won't, Dr. Sikes," Isaid with calm defiance as I continued to massage my crotch in front of him. "I can listen to you quite well while I'm rubbing my pussy. Tell me how much you like jack off and fantasize about me. Come on, Dr Sikes," I added with a hint of dominance in my voice as he hesitated. "Talk to me -- now!"

I could see him going through what appeared to be a difficult inner struggle. No doubt he resented my high-handed attitude, but at the same time, I could tell he liked the sexual part of what was happening.

After a few seconds, he spoke in a halting, stammering voice. "Look ... Miss Ayame ... I admit that ... well, that I sometimes think of you when ... when ..." His voice trailed off and he looked really pained. Then, he sighed and took a breath and changed the subject.

"And Miss Ayame, I admit that I was ... well, harsh with you before... but ... well, it's just because I ... well, I never liked being ... well, teased by girls. I could tell that ... or at least you seemed as if you were just another good-looking, teasing, insincere woman, and ... well, and now you're doing ... you're doing just what I feared the most. You're being ... cruel and you're playing on my... my weakness just like ... just like all those other mean, cruel girls. Won't you please stop? Please!"

He looked like he was almost going to cry, but if I wanted this to succeed, I knew I had to maintain the pressure. I continued to massage myself and I said, slightly more kindly, "Do you think that I'm just being an insincere prick-teaser right now?"

He nodded dejectedly. "Well, Dr. Sikes," I then continued, "we'll see how you feel about that in a little while. Why don't you take out your penis and start masturbating for me?"

He looked as if I had just kicked him in the gut. "Didn't you ... didn't you just hear me?" he moaned desperately. "Here I just ... I just admitted to you ... something that I can hardly admit to myself ..." his voice quickly become small and sad and plaintive again,

"... and all you do is act cruel and try to hurt me more."

"Now Dr. Sikes," I replied, calmly taunting him. "How can you say I'm being cruel when I'm giving you the chance to masturbate with me right here instead of in your fantasies? I'm surprised at you! Now I want you to pleasure yourself. Just like you do when you fantasize about me. Come on," I urged, "take out your penis and masturbate for me, and I'll take off my shorts and show you my cunt. You know I'll make you get really hot, ."

"Well ..." he said quickly as if he was going to argue with me, but then he got quiet -- as if he suddenly realized the folly of looking a gift-horse in the teeth.

", I'm waiting." I said with cold impatience in my voice after he just sat there for a moment or two, struggling with himself.

"I know you like to fantasize about me when you masturbate. I know men very well, and I can read you like a book. I know you want to see my cunt so badly -- and you can hardly resist taking out your big penis and stroking it real good! I'm not going to wait any more, -- get totally nude for me RIGHT NOW!"

He hesitated, swore to himself, and then he obeyed me, nervously taking off his shoes and socks, and then standing up to pull his pants down. Another look of uncertainty covered his face, and he began to stammer something about feeling really unsure of himself and wondering if he really should be doing this.

Instead of saying anything to him in reply, I just took both my hands and slid them into my shorts, and I began to rub myself again, this time moving even more lewdly and sexily than before.

"Oh God!" I moaned like a nasty slut. "My cunt is so fuckin' hot -- so fuckin' wet! Get nude and I'll show it to you -- I'll stick it right in your face when you jack off -- I know you'd love that!"

He only hesitated a second or two longer, and then he seemed to overcome his inhibitions. In less than a minute he was standing in front of me, totally naked, his hands fidgeting nervously in front of his groin. He looked at me like a shy young boy searching for approval from his mother. I had read him correctly: underneath his cold, arrogant, condescending exterior was an insecure little kid just dying to be told what to do. And that was what my plan was all about. He was about to get these inner desires satisfied in a way he probably never dreamed of.

"That's very good," I said after looking him up and down as if to evaluate him in some unspecified way. "Now move your hands out from in front of yourself. Come on -- raise them above your head so I can look at your penis and your testicles."

He tentatively did what I told him.

"Uh-huh -- that's right," I said with a hint of approval in my voice. "Now do you want to see me nude, too?"

"Um ... well, yes ... I ... I do," he said, stammering. "Um ... you said that you'd ... you know ... um, take off your shorts if ..."

"I know what I said, goddamn it!" I shouted. He visibly shrank from me when he heard that. I spoke more calmly: "And I keep my promises -- as long as you ask really nicely. Go ahead, Dr. Sikes -- ask."

"Uh, Miss Ayame ..." he stammered, very unsure of himself. "Won't you please get ... get nude for me?"

"Not for YOU I won't -- I only do that for ME," I replied. "That is, unless you ask a lot more nicely than that!"

He shot me an angry look of resentment, but then it dissipated and he looked down at the floor shyly. Looking back up again and shuffling his feet, he said softly, "Won't you please, Miss Ayame ... please take off your clothes? Please! I beg of you."

"You catch on fast, Dr. Sikes," I replied. "OK. I'll let you see me nude while you jack off like a little boy. But first you must get down on the floor here -- on your back. Come on Dr. Sikes, do it."

He hesitated, but then he obeyed me and soon he was on his back, his cock sticking up semi-erect. I stood over him, one foot on either side of his waist, and I looked down on him with my hands on my hips.

"So tell me, Dr. Sikes," I said with a hint of condescension in my voice. "Have you ever done anything like this before? Hmmm?"

"Uh ... no ... I haven't," he replied, still unsure of himself. Never anything like this at all. In fact ... um ... well, I haven't ever even been with a woman before at all ... I ... um, I never even kissed anyone or anything."

So I was right about him being a virgin, too. He seemed horribly embarrassed about this, although he obviously had the urge to admit this to me anyway. I'm sure it was because he wanted approval, but I did nothing to reassure him. Speaking in an even, matter-of-fact tone of voice, I replied, "Hmmmm -- I figured as much. How about any men -- or boys?"

"Huh?!" he replied, "I don't understand what ..."

"Have you ever had sex with any men or boys? Did you ever masturbate with a man -- let him suck your dick -- did you ever fuck a guy in the ass -- or let him do it to you? You look like you might like that."

"No! Never! Absolutely not!" he replied with pained righteousness. I admit that ... well, that I haven't been ... well, very confident around girls ... uh, around women, but I've never been interested in men at all. Never!"

I could tell that he was telling the truth. He was just a shy, insecure straight guy for whom women had been totally inaccessible except as people to watch and fantasize about.

"OK. I believe you," I said, making him feel by the tone of my voice that I was letting him off the hook a little. "So you've never been with a woman, but I bet you really have some hot fantasies about them, don't you?"

"Well ..." he said, his voice trailing off. "Yeah ... sure you do, honey. We both know you do, so you might as well stop playing games about it. So Dr. Sikes," I added before he could respond, "Did you ever fantasize about having a wet, juicy pussy in your face while you're jacking off?"

"Um ... well, I guess so ... I mean, sort of like that ..." he replied in a small voice. "Uh-huh. I know, baby, I know," I said, suddenly acting intimate, soft, and supportive. "So here, honey. Take your prick in your hand and start masturbating -- and watch me as I take off my clothes -- all my clothes."

His face lit up like a kid who just got his Christmas wish. He wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke himself -- slowly at first, and then more forcefully as he got more into it. As he jacked off on the floor underneath me, I slowly removed my clothes, acting like a slutty stripper. His penis, which had only been semi-erect up until then, very quickly grew to its full, rigid proportions in his hand as he watched me with an eager expression on his face.

I didn't speak at all. Soon, I had stripped all the way down to only my panties and high heels. Then, I really began to taunt him. I began to teasingly pull the crotch aside give him glimpses of my vagina, only to quickly cover it up again. I pulled my panties really tight against me and squatted down within inches of his face and moved my hips. This got him much more aroused, and soon he was breathing heavy and bucking his hips up and down in rhythm to his fist sliding around his rigid prick.

Then, I eased myself out of my panties and started to talk really dirty to him. "Ooooooh yeah, baby. Look at my pussy -- my hot, wet cunt! See how my finger slides deep inside -- in and out -- yeah!"

I turned around to face towards his feet and placed my legs on either side of his shoulders. Then, I squatted down with my crotch only a short distance above his face. I leaned forward and supported my weight by holding onto his thighs. "That's it, baby," I hissed lewdly, "pump that big prick -- ooooooh, so good -- yeah, feel it in your hand! Now do you want to smell my pussy baby? Huh? You want Mama's hot, wet cunt right down on your face? Huh?"

"Uh ... yeah ... uh-huh!" he croaked, the words catching in his throat as he panted.

I could tell he was close to orgasm. Suddenly, I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his cock. "My grade suddenly has become an 'A', hasn't it?"

He groaned and seemed to be wracked with indecision. "Here's the deal, Dr. Sikes," I said firmly and in a no-nonsense tone of voice. My grade is now an 'A', and I'll rub my cunt all over your face and let you cum that way. If you please me for the rest of the semester in class, and if you help me whenever I need it until I graduate, I'll come over here now and then and make you do things you never dreamed of. If you don't do everything I ask, I'll call the police and say that you tried to rape me. I don't think this is going to be a very difficult choice for you, Dr. Sikes, and I don't have much time. What's your decision?"

He swore loudly, but he seemed to grasp the reality of the situation quickly. "You've got your 'A', Miss Ayame," he sighed, sounding quite defeated. "And I'll do whatever you want." In this sentence he sounded less dejected and almost excited -- as I knew he would be.

"That's a good boy ..." I cooed, "... for a dirty, nasty little masturbator." I released his hand and slowly lowered my open vagina right down over his face, covering his mouth with it and allowing his nose to push up the crack of my ass near my anal opening. I'm sure he'd been dreaming of something like this for years.

"Oh God!" he mumbled into my crotch, and began to moan with joy and pleasure as I began to move my pussy all around, smearing my juices all over his grateful face.

"Come on," I ordered in a low, throaty whisper. "Pump that big thing of yours. Shoot your cum -- make it go all over yourself -- all over your belly -- come on, aim your dirty little dick at your belly -- that's it -- yeah, baby, my cunt is so wet in your face -- feel your hot cream rising up the length of your big, throbbing prick!"

I knew that would push him over the edge. With a deep moan that was almost a scream, he began to wildly thrust his hips up and down as he milked gob after creamy gob of his cum out of his shooting penis. It got all over his hand, his belly, and his chest. I kept talking lewdly to him and rubbing my pussy and asshole all over his face as his spasms and moans gradually slowed down and then finally stopped.

I sighed happily and smiled to myself, knowing that not only was my grade point average intact, but that over the next year or so I was going to have a lot of fun making Dr. Sikes drink my piss, wear my clothes, and serve me any way I want as my abject sex slave. I was really going to enjoy turning him into my little girl-slut.

_Well I'm guessing you enjoyed that. right? Hmm, I thought so. Review & Stay tuned for the next Chapter "The Emergency Room"._

_Your Author, Kag Inuss XD  
_


	4. Long Distant Love

_I do not own Inuyasha...._

_A/N: Hey Everyone! I am so very sorry for the late update... I've been getting into some trouble lately and it has affected my posting and writing time. I am so very sorry. I know a lot of you are still counting on me to post the next chapter of "My Baby's Daddy" and I will very very soon. I've been working on it since yesterday. So please forgive me, my deepest apologies. Enjoy this sexy chapter. Until next time.._

_Your Author,_

_Kag Inuss XD_

_"Long Distant Love"  
_

_I walked off the jetway and spotted her right away. Even though  
I had a GIF picture of her, I wasn't sure if I'd know her, but there  
was no doubt in my mind. I stepped up to her and asked, "Ayame?"_

_"Kouga?" She smiled at me, hesitating. I know how she felt, I  
felt the same way. Here was this person I had been... well, intimate  
with, all via computer, and now we were seeing each other in person  
and still felt awkward. I gave her a hug, and she murmured in my ear,  
"It's good to hold you, finally."_

_I stepped back for a moment to appraise her better. She did  
look good in person, tall and slim but with a full, shapely figure. I  
thought to myself, "I am a lucky guy."_

_We were still a little nervous as we got into her car. We  
chattered about all kinds of things, not getting to the point yet.  
I'm not a kid, but I felt like I was on my first date. I was looking  
straight ahead and blathering about something I can't recall. Then I  
felt her warm hand move over onto my thigh._

_It was an electric moment, almost literally. I felt myself  
getting excited right there on the freeway. I looked over and our  
eyes met. I knew this was going to work out fine._

_There was no more need to talk. Her hand was stroking my leg  
and making me crazy. She was smiling over at me, like the cat eying a  
canary, and her fingers were doing the walking. Up my thigh, slowly  
and softly. And like a cat, she suddenly pounced! I gasped for a  
second, trying to maintain my decorum. She rubbed my bulging crotch  
and I swear she let out a little purr._

_With terrible timing, we came up to some traffic and she had to  
shift gears. Not wanting the moment to end, I decided it was my turn.  
My hand moved over to her leg. It felt great through the thin cloth  
of her slacks, slim and muscular. I had wondered if she was  
describing herself accurately to me on the computer._

_You see, we had met online, on TalkCity. I'm a bit of a flirt, but  
not really adventurous by nature. I don't even remember how we became  
friends, but it didn't take long before we became a lot more than  
that. We'd meet almost every night, at first in the chat area and  
then moving over to Imagine*Nation, which is like chat combined with  
an adventure game. We would lock ourselves into an online hotel room  
and ravish one another. It was amazing, how realistic it felt. She'd  
rub my back and nibble my ears, and I'd lick her until she cried out  
for mercy. She told me she liked giving oral sex, and that she really  
got off on swallowing. Music to my ears, if she wasn't just getting  
into a heavy fantasy trip._

_I was about to find out._

_We got to the hotel and I ran inside to check in. Neither of us  
had eaten dinner, so we decided to go out and grab a bite. I tried to  
talk her into room service, but she just laughed and told me to wait._

_We sat next to each other in a small booth, getting close and  
really feeling comfortable with each other. Still, it's different, in  
person, and we still had some exploring to do. Playfully I put my  
hand back on her thigh and she let me explore for a moment before she  
giggled and shooed me off._

_"It's not very dark here," she said to me in a throaty voice._

_"I know," I groaned._

_"Poor baby."_

_But when the food arrived, somehow her hand found its way under  
my napkin. It was really hard to concentrate on my sandwich. She was  
just using her fingertips, running them up and down my cock. She  
toyed with my zipper for a moment, then blushed and pulled back her  
hand._

_"I don't want you to have to walk out of here all hunched over,"  
she whispered to me._

_"Got that right."_

_Finally we got back to my hotel. On the way up the elevator we  
grabbed each other passionately. All the way up to my floor near the  
top of the hotel, our tongues explored each other. I ran my hands up  
and down her back and caressed her bottom. A nice bottom, to be  
sure._

_Panting just a little, we entered my room. I moved to grab her  
but she just skipped past me over to the window, opening the drapes._

_"Great view!" She stood there, staring at the city spread  
before us, all dark with jewels of light scattered all around._

_I nodded behind her, not looking at the buildings much._

_I walked up to her and put my arms around her waist from behind.  
I nuzzled her neck and her ears. She sighed and relaxed into me.  
Feeling adventurous, I reached up to her breasts. Oh lord, she had  
nice ones! Full and firm. Keeping one hand up there, I moved my  
other one down her belly. I heard a sharp intake of breath. A good  
sign. I moved my hand down to her groin. It was warm. Very warm.  
She was leaning back against me and breathing heavily. She started  
running herself against me._

_"Ayame, let's back away from the window for a minute."_

_She didn't answer. Standing in front of a window more than 20  
stories above downtown, she started unbuttoning her blouse. I helped  
her. In a flash, she was down to a pretty lace bra and matching  
panties, still with her back to me and facing the window. I unclasped  
her bra and tossed it off. Her nipples were firm against my palms._

_I knelt down and pulled off her panties. I kissed her all over  
the back of her ass and her thighs as she stood there, naked in the  
window. I reached around and rubbed her pussy. She was incredibly  
hot and wet. She ground herself against my hand making low noises._

_Keeping one hand inside her, I peeled off my clothes. It  
wasn't easy but it sure was a good cause. I stood up behind her and  
pressed myself against her. Somehow I wasn't all the way hard at the  
moment. Probably because of the window. I'm not an exhibitionist,  
personally._

_Cindy turned around, finally, and looked down at me. She moved  
her hands down my belly and I shivered. She took my semi-hard shaft  
in one hand and moved up and down, very softly. We kissed deeply.  
She stroked me a little faster, then stepped back a moment._

_She smiled. "You never can tell how big these things are going  
to get!" The she looked a little sober. "I think you'll be a little  
to big for me to take all the way in my mouth."_

_I have no way of knowing how big I am. I never considered  
myself huge or anything. But a guy doesn't have much to compare  
himself with, right? Who was I to argue with flattery._

_She knelt down and kissed the tip of my cock. I closed my eyes  
and leaned forward against the window. She had one hand on my ass,  
the other at the base of my cock. She squeezed my cock rhythmically  
while licking my knob. Then I felt her lips move around me. She  
stroked me with her hand while nibbling me lightly. I looked down and  
saw that she was having trouble getting it in. Inwardly I cursed.  
Then I felt her tongue on me and she started stroking me in earnest._

_"This will work," I thought. I closed my eyes again. Faster  
and faster, with her lips at the tip and tongue working fast, she  
stroked me, up and down. I felt my knees growing weak. This was  
fantastic! With her other hand she encouraged me to move my hips a  
little. She was stroking me, licking me...]_

_"Oh god Ayame..." I said, groaning. In a moment I was cumming.  
True to her word, she didn't back off for a second. She kept her lips  
on me, taking all my cum in her mouth, stroking me with her soft  
hand, milking it all out of me. I felt like I had never cum so hard  
in my life._

_Finally, I pulled her off me. She stood and gave me a warm hug.  
We kissed, and I guess I tasted myself on her lips. I could feel her  
squirming so I started working my way down her fine body. I sucked on  
her neck, then down to her full breasts._

_"Bite them," she whispered. I started gently nipping at her  
nipples, but she said, "Harder! I want you to bite them a lot  
harder."_

_I bit harder. I never met anyone who wanted me to do that  
before, but she didn't want me to be gentle at all. I tried not to do  
any permanent damage, but the harder I bit the hotter she got. She  
was gasping hard._

_I moved down, licking her belly, then knelt and put my lips to  
her pussy. She tasted nice, a mild and spicy flavor. No time to stop  
and sightsee though, she needed me and fast! I put my lips to her  
swollen clit and started working my tongue around her._

_"I don't think I can do this standing up," I heard her say. She  
lay down on the carpet and I got back to work on her. I licked her  
fast and hard, working my head around in little circles, occasionally  
reaching up to pinch her nipples. She had hold of my head and was  
pressing me into her. I licked as fast as I could. Glancing up, I  
saw her stomach tense and her back arch. Very quicky, she came. Her  
legs began to twitch and she came again. I kept licking her but  
slowed down as she relaxed. Finally I came up for air._

_She opened her eyes and said, "I don't usually cum that fast."_

_I smiled. "You were kinda ready, you know."_

_She smiled back and we cuddled for a minute. She started  
stroking me again._

_"I don't think I'm ready yet," I told her._

_She started whispering in my ear. "I want you to fuck me right  
in the window. I want to feel your great big cock filling me up."  
She licked my ear. She was definitely getting my attention. "I don't  
care if anyone can see us, I want you and I want you now!"_

_She was getting me, too. Smiling, she got on her hands and  
knees in the window and pulled me behind her, doggie style. She  
lifted up her ass and pulled me to her. She was still wet, and I  
entered her in a moment. She started making noises again, so I  
decided not to worry about grace and just pumped for all I was worth.  
In and out, I watched myself jam it to her soft pussy and I listened  
to her moan. She thrashed her head around and bounced her ass into  
me._

_I groaned as she leaned forward and my cock fell out of her, but  
she just rolled on her back and pulled me in again. She wrapped those  
long legs around me and we both started pumping again. She bit my  
neck. I kissed her eyes. All the while my cock was moving in and out  
like a piston in an engine. She was making those animal noises and  
all at once she came. I kept on moving as all her muscles went tense  
and her eyes rolled back._

_She smiled up at me and rolled me over, getting on top. Sitting  
straight up on my cock, she started bobbing up and down. I looked up  
at her and enjoyed the show. Her tits were dancing there in the dim  
city lights. She looked truly fine, with her slim waist and great  
round hips. She especially looked good on my cock. Her eyes were  
closed and she was lost in the rhythm. Then she leaned down to me and  
started rubbing our bellies together. I arched my back and lifted my  
knees so I could pump into her. She started gasping and I felt myself  
getting close, too._

_"Oh Kouga!" She got off, and she got me off too. I must have  
filled her with a quart of hot cum while I felt her moaning and  
writhing on me._

_By dawn, we both were exhausted and fell into a deep slumber.  
When we woke up there was no more time for fun, I had to get to the  
meeting I was really in town for. Afterward, she picked me up and  
drove me to the airport._

_I don't know when I'll get to see her again in person, but  
somehow I know that when we meet online, it will be even better than  
before. And sooner or later I'll have business back in her town.  
Despite our busy night, there are plenty of things we still want to  
try on each other._


	5. AN: Accounts Switched, READ First

Guess who's back?

Sorry about all the drama with all the sudden post on my stories and my forums that happened two years ago, almost three if I'm not mistaken. There was so much crap going on, so many issues that held up my work. But I am back on fan fiction, sadly to say.. I will not be on Kag-Inuss anymore. My account will be: Avello. Just search that name and PM me. I know that I told you guys to go to Drained Gray. Yet, a lot of things happened and I was unable to attend that User. I am going to publish some fresh stuff really soon. My first project on my new account that I made two days ago, is going to be a lemon series. Also, My Baby's Daddy and Growing Pains and other popular stories that I've created will be updated as well. They will be re-posted to my new account instead of being here. After October 31st, 2011. My Kag-Inuss account will be no more. So if you would like to continue following me, please make sure to add me on my account: Avello, so that you are able to keep up with my old and new work. I really missed you guys and now I'm here to stay.

I hope after a year, my fans are still with me… Hopefully D: I really appreciate even the people who were there for me as very faithful fans and I really appreciate that. I am just sorry that I left so suddenly without warning. So if you have any problems finding my user, you can e-mail me at avello gotico (aol) com. Love You All!

Kag-Inuss/Avello

URL: (fan fiction) .net/~avello


End file.
